Searching for the lost
by naomiluvsanime
Summary: Natsu and Lucy had a daughter, Luna, who mysteriously disappeared. No one knows where she has gone for almost a year. Lucy has almost given up on her search when Mysto- I mean Jellal discovers a new world. Could Natsu and Lucy be finally reunited with their daughter if they visited the world of the children?
1. Chapter 1

"Lucy, it's getting pretty late. We should go home now or Erza will get worried sick about you," Natsu nudged his best friend. Lucy gave no reply. Instead, she stared down at the stone carving of a beautiful little girl, stuck at the end of a rectangular piece of cold hard soil. The soil was soon dampened by 3 tear drops. Lucy gave a sniffle and walked out of Kardia Cathedral before the flood of tears could come. Natsu followed closely behind her and gave her a consoling hug to stop her tears. At least, he hoped it was consoling cause she had turned around and had started crying on his shoulder. Natsu didn't know what to do to make her feel better so he gave her a piggyback ride all the way to their house along the streets of Magnolia.

"Tadaima," Natsu announced as he and Lucy stepped into the welcoming house. "Okairi, Natsu, Lucy," Erza called from the kitchen. "I was planning to cook curry for the five of us. Is that ok with you two?" Lucy went to the kitchen and hugged her best friend from behind. "Arigatou, Erza. That would be great. Where are Gray and Happy?" "Happy's in the living room watching the fish channel while Gray went out to help me buy potatoes. He should be back soon. Go take a bath. Dinner will be ready soon," Erza replied with a smile.

Lucy's eyes sparkled at the world 'bath'. 'A bath will definitely be relaxing for me.' Lucy thought. "Oh okairi Lucy. I didn't know you were home already. Look at the fish this wizard caught! Doesn't it look delicious?" Happy asked when Lucy was about to enter the bathroom, pointing towards the television. "Yeah, that looks interesting..." Lucy replied, showing almost no sign of interest. She then proceeded to lock the door and slip into the warm water, which Erza had prepared for her, after taking off her clothes.

"Aah... So relaxing..." Lucy said. From the bathtub, she could hear Erza requiping into her chef clothes which Lucy had seen for the first time right after the Eisenwald incident where they were lost and hungry in the valley and had planned to eat some monsters. "Those were good times..."Lucy recalled. "Way before I gave birth to Luna."

After about 5 minutes of soaking, Lucy got out the water, changed into comfortable clothes and sat at the table, waiting for dinner to be served. Gray was back and expectedly shirtless. He sat opposite Lucy at the table and asked her, "So... How was Luna today? Still as energetic as ever?" "Oh yeah, we played tag the whole day," Lucy replied with a sarcastic tone and face. "Oh, who am I kidding... Luna's gone, forever. She's not even in Edolas. Mysto- I mean Jellal, told us that and you know it."

"How do you know that she's gone forever? How do you know that she's not somewhere safe?" Natsu said, joining in the conversation. Lucy looked down, knowing what would come next. "You're her mother, why don't you believe Luna's somewhere safe?" Erza then came out of the kitchen and pointed kitchen knives at Natsu and Gray. "Yamenasai! Natsu, you know Lucy's not comfortable talking about this. You should know that, she's your wife. And Gray, put a shirt on and why did you have to bring up the topic? Don't worry about what they were talking about just now. Eat up before the food gets cold," Erza consoled Lucy, not even bothering to listen to Gray's pathetic excuse. Lucy knew that if Luna was in neither Earthland nor Edolas, she would be in only one place- Heaven. But she hoped that Natsu was right. She hoped that her precious daughter was somewhere safe, her heart still beating.

After dinner, everyone got ready to sleep. Erza and Gray had moved into Lucy and Natsu's house ever since they became a married couple, so now, the house had 3 beds- one for Erza, one for Gray, and one big bed for Natsu and Lucy. Lucy had made Happy a nice little bed at the end of their bed so he could sleep comfortably. Erza switched off the lights, signalling that everyone get into bed. Natsu took off his scarf and held one end of it. Lucy took the other end and stroked it. Ever since Luna had mysteriously disappeared, Lucy couldn't sleep at night. But she soon found that stroking Natsu's scarf brought her to sleepyland quickly. "Oyasumi, minna," Erza called. Gray, Natsu, Happy and Lucy said the same thing and shut their eyes. "Sweet dreams, Lucy," Natsu said, before drifting off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi minna! I'm sorry for not writing a proper intro for my first chapter... I didn't know how. Well, so yeah, this is my first fanfic so hope you like it! I already got people who favourited me as an author and my story as well and people are following me. And thx so much for the reviews! I thought I would never get any. And I will try my very best to answer to all your reviews so...**

**To Saori13: Thank you so much! And yes, I shall continue writing my very best!**

**To fairytail30: One-shot? I don't think so. And yes, I shall write as soon as I have the time! I shall not keep you waiting. ;)**

**And thx a bunch to 12, Critic-san, Saori13 and fairytail30!**

**And I base some parts of the story to my real life or something else so I will write those facts at the end of the story. Please continue reviewing as your great ideas may just become the star of my next chapter! I will always reply you guys! ^^ Oh dear, I think I wrote too much here, so on to the next chapter!**

* * *

In Edolas, the council was having their monthly meeting. King Jellal(Mystogan) and Panther Lily were seated at the ends of a table while generals sat at the sides of it. You may be asking how Panther Lily was in Edolas. Well, Panther Lily found a pathway to fly back to Edolas so when there was a meeting, he would leave Gajeel's side and attend the meeting. For his great willpower and loyalty to serve Edolas even though his home was now Earthland, Panther Lily's position was President of the Edolasian Council.

Erza Knightwalker, who was the general in charge of the Eastern part of Edolas, was talking about a sudden increase of monsters, "We should give some weapons to the citizens so they can defend themselves agains-" "Anima!" Jellal shouted. Panther Lily sighed, "My King, my Earthland friends tell me you have a habit of shouting this word when in fact, there is no Anima. You should quit the habit as it gives a false alarm." Jellal shook his head, "No, Lily. Just now, I could really feel an Anima. Coco, please go and check where the magical energy, that supports the Anima, is from. It can't be from Earthland, cause they don't now how to create an Anima but even if they did know, what would they want to take away from Edolas? They already have an endless supply of magic."

Coco ran off to do her duty. "How about people? Maybe Earthland is running out of people," Sugarboy inquired. "No way, Earthland is full of people," Panther Lily replied. Coco returned and reported her findings, "The magical energy is from an unknown source. Byro is investigating further on where the unknown sourc-" "Coco!" came Byro's voice. "Oh, seems like he found something. Be right back!" Coco called and ran off.

She came back to the meeting room shortly after and reported her more specific findings, "The magical source is from another world. Data says that the world is called Enacle. And I have noticed something else. Our population has decreased slightly right when the Anima opened up. People in town are saying that they saw people were sucked into the Ani-" "Coco!" came Byro's voice again. "Oh, seems like he finished calculating. Be right back!" Coco called and ran off. "Another world? That's so cool!" Hughes exclaimed. The news of another world caused quite a stir among the generals. Not that big a stir as they already knew that the universe they were living in consisted of many different worlds.

This time, Coco took a longer time to come back. When she did, she reported her most specific findings, "A total of 16 people were sucked into the Anima. I had to take some time to call the local journalist, Gajeel, cause he had texted me saying that he had some interesting news. Apparently, all the people who were sucked into the Anima were kids!"

This news caused a great stir among the generals. Jellal was trying to understand the situation better when suddenly, a picture of Luna popped into his head. Then, a sequence of pictures showing:

1. Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray and the whole of Fairy Tail bringing Luna to Edolas to show him and celebrate her birthday with the Edolas Fairy Tail(which was the day that everyone saw his face)

2. Him having loads of fun playing with 4-year-old Luna

3. Lucy asking him if he could help her find Luna in Edolas, explaining that she disappeared and it could have been an Anima

... flashed in his head. Suddenly, everything seemed clear to him.

"Meeting adjourned," he announced. He then pulled Panther Lily out of the meeting room and brought him into his own room. "Lily, I want you to make sure what I'm saying makes sense. You remember Luna right?" Jellal asked his friend. Panther Lily's face turned soft, "Well, of course. Lucy and Natsu's daughter. She sure was a great joy to be with. Heard she disappeared mystery- Oh... I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that an Anima opened up in Earthland and sucked her up, right? Well, that makes sense cause she was a kid too. But why would an Anima suck up only kids?"

"I don't know. I was gonna ask you the same question," Jellal replied. "But for now, I should tell Natsu and Lucy what I know." He and Panther Lily the went to Earthland to see Natsu and Lucy, hoping the news would raise their hope of reuniting with their daughter. Lucy, after all, was on the verge of giving up.

* * *

**So... what do you think? Could Luna be in that weird kid-swallowing-Anima world? If you have any suggestions of what should happen later in the story, please review/comment! I will always credit you for your comment/reviews. :) So... here are the facts that I used! :**

**Chapter 1**

**1. I used Kardia Cathedral cause that was the place where Lisanna's memorial was when they thought she had... you know... **

**2. So if you don't get it, basically, the best team of Fairy Tail is living in Lucy's house. Hopefully they enlarged a bit?**

**3. Do u remember the part where Lucy stroked Natsu's scarf to go to sleep? Well, I stroke my blanket to go to sleep... :P (That blanket that was used to wrap u as a baby. I still keep it... Sry for my weirdness...)**

**Chapter 2**

**1. Do u remember all the charas from Edolas like Erza Knightwalker, Byro, Coco, Hughes and Sugarboy? Hehe, I brought them back! ^^**

**2. If you didn't notice, everytime Coco comes back to report her findings, the stir that it causes increases! Just like in fables. **

_**So I guess that's it for this chapter! See you at the next chapter to find out what happens! ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey~ I'm going back to school tomorrow but no worries, I'll keep on updating once I have the time. So thx for the review to Saori13 and my response: Thank you so much... Hontou-ni arigatou gosaimasu! TwT - Emoticon if you didn't notice... And thx also to barnj068 who favourited and followed me and my story! ^^ **

**So... onto the next chapter!**

* * *

"Here we are, My King, Earthland. How long has it been since your last visit?" Panther Lily asked. "Two years. I visited Fairy Tail for the Cherry Blossom Festival." Jellal replied. "Nothing has changed at all..." Panther Lily pointed to Natsu and Lucy's house." They went and rang the doorbell. The person who answered the door was a pink-haired maid. "Virgo, where are Natsu, Lucy and the others?" Panther Lily asked.

"The Princess has gone on a mission to pay the rent of the house. She told me she would be back latest by tomorrow," Virgo replied. Jellal sighed, "Oh well, guess we'll have to wait for them then." "Umm... My King, I'm terribly sorry but I promised Gajeel I would go on a mission with him once I returned," Panther Lily explained. "Oh don't worry about me. Go ahead and have fun!" Jellal replied with a smile. Panther Lily nodded his thanks and flew off.

"Guess I'll have to wait in the house then," Jellal thought as he entered the house. Virgo returned back to the spirit world and Jellal was left alone. He went to the kitchen to make himself some tea, when he spotted the sunset through the kitchen window. "Sunsets in Magnolia are beautiful. I should watch this one," he thought as he left his unfinished tea in the kitchen and went out the door.

The sky had been stained pink, purple and orange, making Jellal gasp with fascination. On the horizon, he could spot 7 figures walking towards him. He squinted to see who they were. 3 of them turned out to be who he was looking for. "Natsu! Lucy! Wendy!" he shouted as he ran towards them. Wendy noticed him first and ran towards him.

Since Jellal had taken care of Wendy when she was lost after Grandine disappeared, Wendy regarded Jellal as her big brother. He also regarded Wendy as his sibling cause he thought having at least one family member to turn to would be good. After all, his father had been banished from the Edolas kingdom and Wendy was the only one left who he regarded as someone close. "Onii-chan!" Wendy shouted as she hugged him. "Why haven't you visited me in 2 years?"

Jellal sighed, "Sorry, I've been really busy. But you saw me last year when Fairy Tail came to show me Lu- Oh Natsu, Lucy, I have some very important news for you. It's regarding Luna. It's umm... good news!" Lucy and Natsu's eyes popped open, hoping that Jellal would tell them that he had finally found Luna. They entered the house immediately, eager to listen to the good news.

Erza went to the kitchen to make some tea. She spotted the unfinished tea that Jellal had made and threw it away, thinking a burglar had made some tea while burglarising the house. "That would be just ridiculous..." Erza chuckled. She quickly joined her friends in the living room, eager to hear the news. Jellal immediately told the news to his eager audience.

In the end, everyone remained quiet, trying to assess the situation. Erza came to first, so she went to make dinner. Jellal tried to calm the tense air so he changed the topic, "So... how was the mission, Wendy?" Wendy had come to, so she replied," Umm... I didn't go on the mission. I was on a 2 week kids camp that Master, Mirajane and Gildarts organised. It was really fun. We learnt to strengthen our magic too! Luna was supposed to join the kids camp this year to see what magic she possessed... But anyways, I sure missed this home."

"Huh? You mean you live here too?" Jellal asked, surprised. Wendy looked confused, "Well, of course. You didn't know? This is like a house for the team! I moved in right after," she toned down her voice, "Luna disappeared so the house wouldn't feel one-girl-short." Natsu and Lucy finally came to and their heads were bursting with a gazillion questions. Natsu asked the most sensible question he had, "So what you're trying to say is that maybe Luna was sucked into this Anima and transported to this world called Enacle? Do you know how to get there? We'll go look for her."

Jellal smiled reassuringly, "Byro is making a machine that will enable people to be transported from one world to another. Maybe I should call Coco and see how it's going. Jellal then dialled Coco's number and called her. She picked up immediately and reported the progress, "Byro is now going to experiment and send me to Earthland. 65% chances are I'm going to land at Fairy Tail headquarters. Please call me again when you are at Fairy Tail to see me appear."

"Ok. Thanks for the great work," Jellal replied before ending the call. He then turned to his friends, "Ikuso!" They smiled determinedly. "Yeah!" They replied as they raced off, Natsu and Gray competing to see who was faster.

* * *

**Ok, so the chapter ends here. Love it? Hate it? Review! ^^ There are no facts for this chapter. And in case you're wondering how I got the name Enacle, well, it was random. I just noticed that Earthland and Edolas both start with E so I thought of some world-sounding word that starts with E. Enacle is what I got. So... Matta jikai! (Until next time! .)**


End file.
